plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Official Guide to Protecting Your Brains
Plants vs. Zombies: Official Guide to Protecting Your Brains is a book that contains information for Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies 2 and ''Plants vs. Zombies Adventures''. General The book is divided into two sections: The Government Handbook and "Crazy Dave's Much, Much, Better Guide to Protecting your Brains". In the Government introduction, Crazy Dave and the ill-advised Government introduces themselves. Crazy Dave quotes that the notes in both halves are made by him. Guide It is quite similar to the Suburban Almanac, except the plants are being referred to as if they were more of them, as to the real Suburban Almanac, it talks about the plants as if there was only one of each. It describes some stories about the plants more than the Almanac does. Descriptions For the descriptions of the plants and zombies found in this book, see here. Gallery P1060018.jpg|Football Zombie P1060019.jpg|All Ducky Tube Zombie variants P1060020.jpg|Balloon Zombie (with and without balloon) Lolmaggrass.png|Magnifying Grass Snapshot_20140312_1.JPG|Iceberg Lettuce (note it only says "Iceberg") Snapshot_20140312_2.JPG|Jetpack Zombie (note it says "Jetpacks") Snapshot_20140312_3.JPG|Future Zombie Snapshot_20140312_4.JPG|Explode-o-nut Snapshot_20140315_1.JPG|Chili Bean Snapshot_20140315.JPG|Baseball Zombie & Catapult Baseball Zombie Snapshot_20140315_2.JPG|First page of "Some things I found on the street" Snapshot_20140315_4.JPG|Frankenstein Zombie Snapshot_20140315_5.JPG|Power Lily Snapshot_20140315_6.JPG|Pea Pod Snapshot_20140315_7.JPG|Note Snapshot_20140315_8.JPG|Peashooter Snapshot_20140315_9.JPG|Roller Zombie Snapshot_20140315_11.JPG|Bonk Choy Snapshot_20140605_1.JPG|Penny Snapshot_20140605.JPG|Neighborville (note the Plants vs. Zombies Adventures appearance) Mech.jpg|Mecha-Football Zombie PvZofficialguidebookwithDavesPicANote.png|Introduction of the book (with Crazy Dave's picture and note) PVZOGTPYB2.png|Table of contents Trivia *All of the plants that originally appeared in Plants vs. Zombies (except for Split Pea) say exactly what they do in-game, but all of the new plants that appear in Plants vs. Zombies 2 (including Split Pea) simply say random trivia about that plant's life. **Additionally, Grave Buster and Split Pea are listed in the Plants vs. Zombies 2 section of the plants chapter, and are skipped over in the Plants vs. Zombies section. **This suggests that the book was written before Plants vs. Zombies 2 gameplay was revealed, and therefore was not possible to know what the plants did. **However, it shows the Magnifying Grass, which was revealed to be a Far Future plant afterwards. **It also refers to Magnifying Grass as a male, whereas the Almanac refers to it as a female. *In the Iceberg Lettuce page, it only says Iceberg instead of Iceberg Lettuce. **It also refers to Snow Pea as a female. *There are strips of bacon taped to random pages of the book. **Additionally, there are also leaves taped to some random pages of the book. **Even further, there are coffee stains here and there in the book. *The Roller Zombie also appeared in the book Brain Busters. **Roller Zombie was possibly an early version of Glitter Zombie. **Roller Zombie can also be seen as a cutout in the box of the Limited Edition figure of Disco Zombie. *The book says Crazy Dave's saucepan does not come off his head, however, this is false. **Crazy Dave states in the Wall-nut page that he has a fear of not having something to protect your brains. *The Peashooter page has pictures of Peashooter from almost every perspective. *The entry on Pea Pod's page might have been a foreshadowing towards Pea-nut, though it could've just been a coincidence. *On page 127, Crazy Dave talks about a movie titled Apocalypse Nooooooooooooo! This is a reference to two things: the 1979 war movie Apocalypse Now, ''and the scream heard when the player gets a game over in Plants vs. Zombies. *At the end of the book, there is an advertisement for Bloom and Doom Seed Co.. On the advertisement, there is a quote that says "They're coming to get you Barbara!" This quote is a reference to the 1968 zombie horror movie ''Night of the Living Dead. *The book has a lot of different tape in random places, although most of it is duct tape. *On page 122, it makes a reference to the ''Bill and Ted ''series, (where the main protagonists travel in time by using a British phone booth) as Crazy Dave writes "So, how do I travel through the future? In my time-travelling motorhome thing of course! How else do you think I'd travel through time? In a phone booth? Category:Books Category:Plants vs. Zombies (non-series)